Molly vs The Life She Expected: The Egg
by David Carner
Summary: The breakout star of Sarah vs The Life Unexpected is back in this short one-shot! Chuck and Sarah find themselves having to go to Molly's school during the day. What has our little rapscallion done this time? Warning surgeon general says reading this may give you diabetes. You know it's fluff.


A/N: *Looks around, clicks post, runs away cackling*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Molly…but I really missed her…

* * *

 _Hi, I'm Molly! Here are a few things you might need to know, or maybe you just forgot. Five years ago, my mommy saved me and brought be to California. Mommy met the greatest guy ever in Chuck, and after FOREVER, I got them to get married. Now Mommy is going to have a baby, and I can't wait! Oh, and Jerry is being real nice to me…because I told him to….I haven't told him yet he is gonna marry me. I don't think he's ready for that news. On with the story!_

Chuck sat in the vehicle, tapping his fingers on the on the door, nervous.

"Will you calm down?" Sarah asked, amused at her husband. It was January and Sarah had informed Chuck that they needed to go to the school today. She had not told him why.

"I would calm down if I knew what was going on," Chuck said. "Did she explain how to have a baby to someone?"

"We've talked to her about that," Sarah said. Chuck continued on like he didn't hear her.

"Did she get mad at Jerry and used some of those self-defense techniques you taught her?" he said, looking out the window shaking his head.

"I just think it's important that she can protect herself if she needs to," Sarah said, knowing he was spiraling, but enjoying the show.

"What if, oh no…you don't think she set up two single teachers do you?" he asked turning to Sarah. She just gave him a look, and a little worry began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Chuck, have you ever considered that maybe she did something good?" Sarah asked. Chuck looked sick.

"Oh, no," he said softly. "I'm that dad. I think the worst about my kid. This is horrible. I'm a terrible father."

"Chuck," Sarah said, trying to calm him. "Everything is okay. I know exactly what is going on, and I was just having some fun. You're not a bad dad, but quit worrying." He nodded and turned to her.

"So, what's going on?" he asked. Sarah smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. They pulled into the school, went inside, checked in, got visitor's passes and walked down to Molly's class room. The children were there, in a semi-circle with an egg in front of each of them.

"Why does the one in front of Molly have curly hair?" Chuck asked. Sarah just looked at him, amused. "Who are the eggs?"

"They are supposed to be the child's hero, an eggceptional leader," she said, looking at Chuck. Chuck looked at her, and started to say something, but the presentations began. Several gave presentations on historical figures, sports figures, or other famous people, but eventually it was Molly's turn.

"My hero is my daddy," she began. "Charles Irving Bartowski, or Chuck. When he was a boy, both of his parents left, and his sister had to raise him. He grew up, went to college, and there, he was accused of cheating on a test. He didn't, but they expelled him. He came back home, where he worked at the Buy More and eventually got his college degree. He and his friend, my Uncle Morgan, created a game company. Everything was going great, but then Daddy's sister, my Aunt Ellie, and her husband, Uncle Awesome, died." The room was silent. "Aunt Ellie was daddy's sister and mother all rolled up into one. Ellie and Awesome had their own baby, Clara, who Daddy had to raise. Daddy was sad, but one day at preschool, he saw me, and I was sad, because I had just found out I was adopted. Daddy asked me what was wrong, and I told him, and he said, we were lucky, someone chose to love us. Most kids have natural mothers and fathers who love them, but we had someone love us, even though we weren't their child." There were a few wet eyes. "Daddy taught me, you don't give up on people, you don't give up on love, and you just don't give up. Now he's married to Mommy, and I have a baby sister Clara and in a few months I'll have a baby brother or sister. He also makes video games and keeps people's computers safe with an anti-virus thingy he made. Thank you, Daddy, I love you, you're my hero." Sarah hugged Chuck and smiled. He looked at the egg that represented him. He thought about how much had changed in the last almost ten months of his life.

He gave a smile to Molly that she returned, and he felt Sarah's arm around him. The family had grown so much in that time. Clara was so active, Molly had seemed to be out of the phase she had been going through, and soon he and Sarah would be bringing a new life into the world. Maybe, just maybe, he had this crazy life thing figured out.

"See," Sarah said as the presentations ended. "Everything was great."

"No, Jerry," they heard Molly say as they both turned to look at their daughter. "Daddy didn't need any of the special pills when they called the stork." Sarah shoved her face into Chuck's chest, and Chuck just sighed as all the parents turned to look at them.

"You were saying?" Chuck asked. Sarah couldn't help herself, and just laughed. Chuck winked at his daughter. Chuck glanced at the teacher, who shook her head and smiled. The Burkes gave them a helpless look, and Chuck mouthed, "it's okay." They fled, but Chuck knew he'd see them soon. They walked outside.

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah said.

"For what?"

"For being the father she needs," Sarah said simply holding on to him.

"Any time, Dear. Any time."

* * *

A/N: So, I got this idea from what my daughter did in second grade (I know, I'm a year off). It was very humbling, for her to say I was her hero, but I kept thinking about the Molly and Chuck dynamic, and it made all the sense in the world.

Until next time

DC


End file.
